


love isn't enough

by chsxrt



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Joohyuk Bingo, JoohyukBingo, Letters, M/M, Secret Admirer, Social Media AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chsxrt/pseuds/chsxrt
Summary: jooheon keeps getting secret admirer letters in his locker





	1. letter I

**Author's Note:**

> the "secret admirer" square of the joohyuk bingo !!
> 
> okay so I may have to explain; this is the writing part of this [social media au](https://twitter.com/chsxrt/status/1077226425168658439) I've started on tw (you need to follow there the thread before reading here!!). mmm yeah. hope it works out, really

“I've never been the type to say what I feel  
So basically I keep everything inside  
And with you it was no different  
I want to tell you, believe me I've tried

But there's part of me that just can't take that chance  
So I doubt that you'll ever know  
Which may be fine with you, but it's hurting me  
I choose not to show it though

I guess I'm your secret admirer  
That name seems to fit just right  
I don't know what I like about you  
But you're on my mind, day and night

Maybe it's the way you look  
So sexy I can't get enough  
Or how you make me feel when you come around  
I instantly forget all other stuff

Maybe it's the way you say my name  
Or maybe it's the way you smile  
Then again it might just be everything  
Getting to know you seems worth my while

But I guess I'll never know what it is  
My true feelings I could never reveal to you  
I'll just admire you from a distance  
I'm not sure what else there is to do"


	2. letter II

"uhm, maybe, just maybe I slipped too much in that first note. sorry

okay so yes, it was a copypaste from a website, I wanted to sound romantic and that's ... not my thing. anyway, hope it wasn't too weird.

the thing is, you are amazing I am so crushed on you. im not planning on telling you who i am because 1 that would be embarrassing 2 you aren't into me 3 just wanted to assure you know how lovely great amazing interesting unbelievable and generous you are. plus i'm 99% sure you'll read this and become a little cute red face in a few seconds, probably before arriving to this part, to which you will become even cuter.

straight to the point; sorry for making you scared blablabla hope you have fun in everything you do because that would mean you love what you do blablabla you are incredible blablabla see you soon!!!"


End file.
